La boda de mis sueños
by Estela R. N
Summary: Después de los sucesos de la pelea contra Law, llega la hora de que la princesa Estela se case y obtenga ese final tipo cuento de hadas. ¿quieres saber que paso? ¡Todos están invitados!
1. Todo esta listo

"_**TODO ESTA LISTO"**_

-¡Vamos todo tiene que estar listo para mañana!-Lio ve una lista- Lienzos blancos…listo, flores naranjas y verdes…listo, la novia…-Lionell abrió los ojos como platos- ¡MIERDA! ¡¿DONDE ESTA ESTELA?! ¡Ya debió haber llegado!

* * *

><p>Phillip estaba bajo un árbol de cerezo, nervioso porque cierta persona no volvía y era víspera de su matrimonio. En eso siente algo entre los arbustos y cauteloso se da vuelta- ¿Quién anda ahí?- en eso sale una figura que él conocía muy bien- ¿Qué haces aquí? –En eso Phil palidece- oye… viejo… -Y la figura se lanza sobre Phillip.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras en el castillo, Lionell corría por todos lados buscando a Estela, le había preguntado a las criadas, a los guardias, a sus hermanos, a sus padres pero era siempre la misma respuesta: <strong>NO<strong>.

-¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! –Por fin Estela se había dignado a aparecer- me entretuve mucho hablando con los smashers, perdónenme ¿está todo listo?-En eso Estela fue abrazada por Lionell quien la extraño y se preocupo por las peleas que tuvo con Law- ¿Lio?

-Me alegro de que estés bien….ahora-Lio suelta a Estela y ve la lista de nuevo- Novia….listo, Novio…. Ay por favor… ¡¿PHILLIP DONDE ESTAS?!-La princesa se tuvo que tapar los oídos por el repentino grito de Lio- ¿Dónde se metió ese putito?- En eso se escucha un grito que envuelve al reino entero "¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A QUITARLE LA PUREZA A MI HERMANA TAN TEMPRANO?!"

Estela tenía una gotita en la sien porque se acordó de que su hermano estaba furioso contra su prometido por lo que ahora debe estar persiguiéndolo-Gabriel…..eres un estúpido….-la princesa suspira pesadamente para luego rascarse la nuca- ¿podría ver el vestido de novia?- Estela frunce el seño cuando Lio le niega con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es una sorpresa?-Estela sonríe al ver a su amigo sonreír de oreja a oreja- espero que sea hermoso mi vestido de novia…espero-Estela se acaricia el estomago mientras ve a Kim y a Shinishi que vienen corriendo directo hacia ella- ¡Hijos míos! –La princesa extiende sus brazos.

Los dos niños corren directamente a sus brazos y la abrazan con cuidado para no hacerle nada a su hermanita- Mamá ¿sabes? Todo el mundo está de cabeza planeando la boda tuya con la de papá, sobre todo el tío Lionell- Shinishi mira a Lio quien está mirando la lista y corriendo para todos lados.

* * *

><p>Phillip corría por el bosque, escapando de Gabriel para que este no lo mate- Gabriel ¡déjame en paz! Yo estoy enamorado de tu hermana desde que éramos niños ¡entiéndelo! –El peli verde aumento la velocidad ya que enfureció mas a Gabriel hasta que de repente en la entrada del pueblo se abrió un portal donde aparecieron unas personas con coronas por lo que se oculto en un arbusto- ¿Qué? ¡Tiempo fuera Gabriel! ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Phil apunto a los recién llegados mientras Gabriel caminando se acercaba a su lado.<p>

-Etto… la realeza siempre llega antes a cualquier evento, te los presento…esa mujer con orejas puntiagudas es la soberana de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda acompañada de su fiel "guardián" Link –Gabriel mira como estos pasan- Los que siguen son el Venerable de Ylisse, Chrom con su hija que viene del futuro, la princesa Lucina acompañados por el estratega de los Custodios, Robin –Gabo mira a Phillip quien mira atentamente a los recién llegados- la que sigue es la soberana del reino Champiñón –Phillip mira a Gabriel para argumentar pero este lo calla- se llama así porque los habitantes de ese reino son pequeños champiñones con patas y no me preguntes el porqué ella es humana pero es la princesa Peach, acompañada por sus grandes amigos Mario y el Mario verde.

Phillip se le sale una vena y le pega un coscorrón a Gabriel- ¡Imbécil! Se llama Luigi y es el hermano mayor de Mario así que no te vengas a burlar de él porque yo se que pasaste por lo mismo con Estela- Gabriel lo mira con odio- ¿se enojo el hermanito gemelo de Estela?… ¡pobrecito! ¿Me vas a pegar?...atrévete – eso fue el colmo para Gabriel y se lanzo sobre Phillip quienes salieron dispararos del arbusto quedando al frente de dos soberanos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Se acerco un peli azul donde Phillip- ven…toma mi mano-Phillip mira un momento al príncipe y le pasa la mano para que lo ayuden a pararse- se ve que no tiene ninguna herida, me alegro ¿Cómo cayo de tan alta altura con el príncipe Gabriel?

-Parece que alguien no quiere que su hermana se case…al parecer esto es de verdad incesto ¿no Gabriel? –el rey mira con burla a Gabriel y este lo mira con desagrado.

- Se me había olvidado que el narcisista era parte de la realeza, creí que llegarías mañana por estar encerrado en el baño, arreglando tu cabello después de la pelea con Law- Gabriel miraba con desprecio a Elliot pero luego fingió una sonrisa- espero que disfrutes tu estadía en este humilde reino.

* * *

><p>Había pasado unos minutos y Gabriel con Phillip acompañaron a la realeza al castillo, en el camino el peli verde se hizo bien amigo del príncipe peli azul por lo que se puso triste al llegar al castillo pero luego sonrió al ver a Estela de pie esperándolo con su vestido de princesa.<p>

Lio asomaba la cabeza en la entrada del castillo y miro la lista otra vez- novio…listo, ahora invitados…tenemos algunos así que listo –luego se va para revisar si todo está listo pero se escucha como unos platos se rompe- ¡¿Qué paso ahí?! –Lionell ya se estaba cansando de ser el organizador pero tenía que aguantar si quería que fuera algo inolvidable para sus dos amigos.

-Les doy la bienvenida al reino de Sillia, siéntanse como en casa y que disfruten su estadía en este alegre pueblo-Estela dio una reverencia elegante y fue corriendo hacia Phillip para abrazarlo ante la mirada de todos incluyendo la mirada ensombrecida de su hermano- te extrañamos mucho… hasta Lucerito dio patadas en la batalla pero todo salió bien, gracias a dios.

-Estela, tienes suerte de encontrar a un hombre que sea bondadoso y que se sabe que no te va a dejar de querer- el príncipe peli azul mira a la pareja con ternura- espero que tengan su final de cuento de hadas.

-Me asegurare de cuidar a Phillip con mucho cuidado- Ante esto Phillip rueda los ojos porque sabía cómo es su novia y le sonríe a su nuevo amigo- Muchas gracias Marth- Estela estaba contenta, ya que el día de su boda estaba más cerca con cada segundo que pasaba.

Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Phillip ya que se había hecho amigo del príncipe Marth…del mismísimo príncipe que Estela admiraba desde niña, de ese príncipe que le tenía celos ¡¿POR QUE NO LE PREGUNTO SU NOMBRE ANTES?! Estela miraba con extrañeza ya que su novio estaba en shock, no se movía para nada por lo que con un dedito lo empujo y este cayó como un saco de papas.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban rápido bajo la perspectiva de Estela que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la hora de la cena con todo el mundo sentado hablando de cosas triviales, de cuando salvaron a sus mundos, las aventuras dentro de la mansión smash todo iba bien pero los gemelos Namikaze sabían que alguien faltaba.<p>

-Hermana… falta alguien ¿verdad?- Estela lo mira con cautela y le asiente- Iré a revisar por los alrededores ya que le gusta sorprendernos- el termina de comer y mira a todo el mundo- Muchas gracias por la comida, que tengan buen provecho y yo pido permiso para retirarme…permiso –y se va por los jardines con alguien que le sigue el paso- ¿vendrá o no? Pero si yo me asegure de…-en eso ve que una sakura cae al frente de el- ¿eh? Pero que…-En eso el príncipe mira hacia arriba- sabia que vendrías.

Arriba del árbol de cerezo había un joven de 19 años con ropajes bien elegantes, armadura hecha de oro con cadena que salen del cinturón, cabello rubio con una pequeña coleta atrás y ojos rojos como zafiros, el es el Duque de otro país vecino su nombre era Wellmey* - ¿Creíste que no vendría al casamiento de tu hermana? Mejor dicho ¿te preocupaste por mi? Vaya que eres tierno pequeñín ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veo en tu forma humana- Wellmey le sonríe a Gabriel quien se sonroja un poquito hasta que…

-¿Se puede saber el por qué estás aquí?-Felicia había llegado hecha una furia al ver a Gabriel con semejante Duque- Supongo que no estás invitado ¿o lo invitaste tu Gabriel? –El mencionado tenía una gotita en la sien-

-Pero miren quien apareció, la loca de Sangre Fría ¿Por qué no nos dejas solos? Y para tu información Gabriel me envió un presente para navidad junto con la invitación-Felicia lo mira con furia en sus ojos- ¿Me vas a matar? Todo el mundo sabe que yo tengo algo que tu nunca vas a tener-Felicia esta lista para atacarlo- ¡Y ESO ES…!*-no pudo seguir porqué Gabriel le tapo la boca y estaba nervioso.

- No lo grites…hehehe….tenemos visitas del multiuniverso…esto no es por mi…es por mi hermana así que calladitos los dos- pero se escucho un grito por parte de Estela: "Sigan con el espectáculo" los tres miraron el balcón y todos los invitados estaban mirándolos.

Estela le había contado la historia a Lucina y Peach por lo que las dos estaban mirando con emoción la escena, Elliot miraba con confusión al igual que Marth ya que no entendían por que tanto odio por parte del Duque y la mujer, Phillip mira con diversión y pena por su hermanita, Chrom y Robin estaban murmurando las conclusiones que ellos deducían pero no llegaban a la verdadera razón, Zelda le explicaba la situación a susurros al héroe Link quien estaba sorprendido y desviaba la mirada.

Gabriel bajo la cabeza indignado, Wellmey miraba con asombro y Felicia tenía una expresión ilegible, Estela miro la hora y vio que era tarde- Chicos, espero que les haya gustado el inesperado espectáculo pero ya es hora de dormir, así que les pido que con calma vayan a sus habitaciones, las sirvientas le mostraran el camino hacia allá, espero que tengan muy buenas noches-Y cada uno se fue retirando pero uno se quedo unos segundos más.

-Vaya no creí que fueras tan educada, por lo general tratas a putazos a todo el mundo-Estela transformo su collar en un mazo gigante dispuesta a golpear a Elliot quien palideció y se fue corriendo a su habitación corriendo ya que no era la primera vez que se quedaba en el castillo.

-Mañana será un gran día, ¿no? Estela, nosotros también tenemos que ir a la cama ya que en todo el día no podemos vernos hasta el momento de la boda…No te preocupes…todo saldrá bien…lo juro- Phillip le sonrió a Estela con ternura y cargo a Estela al estilo nupcial para llevarla a la cama- no podre dormir de la emoción…así que… ¿me podrías cantar una canción?-Estela la miro con mala cara pero no podía decirle que no a esa carita con ojos grandes lleno de brillo por lo que dio un suspiro gigante- Gracias Estela…por eso te amo- Le beso la frente y la dejo en la cama para luego acurrucarse junto a ella esperando la canción.

Estela estaba pensando en una canción y luego se le ocurrió una- bien espero que duermas con esta canción o si no te voy a pegar con el mazo para dejarte inconsciente – Phillip se rio a la tal ocurrencia de Estela y esta se acomodo para cantar:

_Seria hermoso que pudiéramos_

_Deshacernos de todo, a excepción_

_De las cosas que realmente importan_

_Pero la realidad siempre es muy cruel_

_Cada vez que cierro mis ojos tú_

_Estas frente a mí_

_Estas ahí, sonriéndome_

Con cada palabra que Estela canta, Phillip recuerda la época de la infancia, que cualquier cosa hacían y se preocupaban del otro, cuando se separaban y sabían que el otro estaba en su corazón, las sonrisas que mataban de ternura, el saber que esa persona especial está pensando en ti es lo mejor que puede pasar.

_Yo siempre eternamente_

_Espero que esa sonrisa_

_Este conmigo hasta el día_

_Que caiga el sueño eterno_

Eso fue profundo, lo que ninguno de los 2 sabia era que había un silencio mortal en el castillo por lo tanto todos escuchaban la canción, solo los enamorados entendían el significado de esta estrofa, pero los que no se preguntaban ¿es tanto el amor que sienten que llegan a pensar en la muerte?

_Cuando todos están tristes_

_Se van marchando y olvidan todo_

_Por las cosas que yo quiero_

_Y me dan amor_

_Demostrare_

_Lo mejor mi_

La canción hacia que Phillip se sienta cada vez más cansado porque la canción era un resumen de su vida juntos, y con cada palabra que Estela cantaba se acordaba de una situación diferente a través de los años.

_Cuando nos conocimos_

_Fuimos muy torpes_

_Tomamos el camino más largo_

_Y nos herimos a través de el_

Todo el que escuchaba la canción se contagiaba con la ternura de la voz de Estela y recuerdos de sus personas queridas, ya sean mujeres u hombres, amor o amistad, todo cuenta en este mundo, el amor es infinito y se extiende a varios ámbitos por lo que todos comenzaron a cantar primero fue Marth:

_Yo siempre eternamente_

El príncipe cantaba con emoción al recordar a su prometida la princesa de Talys, Shiida luego el que sigue la corriente es Chrom:

_Espero que esa sonrisa_

El Venerable piensa en las sonrisas de su esposa, la de sus hijos y amigos luego Lucina sigue la corriente:

_Este conmigo hasta el día_

Lucina canta con fuerza al recordar a todos sus seres queridos morir en el futuro que provenía ella y gracias al cielo que todos evitaron eso, Robin es el siguiente:

_Que caiga el sueño eterno_

El estratega cierra los ojos para reflexionar lo que hizo o mejor dicho a punto de hacer cuando era Grima, las sonrisas de sus amigos, esposa e hijos se iban a perder pero gracias a que la segunda generación viajo al pasado se salvo, la que sigue fue Zelda:

_Cuando nos conocimos_

Recuerda a Link y que no era la primera vez que lo conocía pero siempre era lo mismo, se conocían, él la protegía, luego lo nombra caballero real después viaja por todo Hyrule para confirmar si todo anda en orden pero nunca llegaba más allá de eso, Link fue el siguiente:

_Fuimos muy torpes_

El héroe estaba en las mismas condiciones que su princesa pensando en las veces que conoció a la princesa Zelda pero nunca llegaba a nada mas allá de la amistad, el siguiente que canto fue Gabriel:

_Tomamos el camino más largo_

El príncipe pensaba en todo lo que vivió el problema de Tabuu, su aventura cuando era dragón, la desesperación de no encontrar a su hermana y por último la batalla con Law todo esto le hacía pensar en algo en especifico Felicia quien fue la última en cantar:

_Y nos herimos a través de el_

Felicia sabia que significaba esta frase, ella llevaba años queriéndole hablar a Gabriel y al momento de hablarle este la trata mal pero a pesar de eso, ella sigue intentando poder ganar el corazón del príncipe y lo que no sabe es que lo está consiguiendo.

Estela escucha con asombro como todos cantaban las ultimas estrofas y sonríe e imita la acción de Phillip, se queda dormida en los brazos de este esperando a que llegue el día de la boda.

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo creer en lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser .-. Wow<strong>

**La canción se llama Dearest de Ayumi Hamasaki o para hacerlo simple el Ending 3 de Inuyasha.**

**Va a ser un fic de cortito.**

***Aparecera pronto en Dragon heart**

**Pd: ¿alguien se imagina como es el vestido de novia? Una pista: no es blanco**

**Pd2: ¿Cuál será la historia entre Wellmey, Felicia y Gabriel?**

**Pd3: fui muy cursi ¿verdad? Y eso que nunca he tenido novio**

**Por cierto si quieren participar en este fic solo coloquen esto:**

**Quien va ir:**

**Con que ropa va a ir cada uno:**

**Y eso es todo… ¡Nos leemos! **


	2. Los invitados y los nervios

"_**LOS INVITADOS Y LOS NERVIOS"**_

Estela se despertaba por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y ve el reloj: las 6 A.M

-Que temprano…pero si todavía falta una hora –Estela estaba toda despeinada y con flojera- ¿Quién…? ¿Phil? ¿Eh? –Estela se sonrojo al ver a Phillip parado al frente de ella con una bandeja.

-El desayuno…además quería verte antes de nuestra boda porque tú sabes…no nos iban a dejar vernos hasta la boda-Phil despierta a Estela con un beso en sus labios- mi bella durmiente…bueno…feliz cumpleaños Princesa Demonio*-Estela se ríe ante el apodo, hace años que no lo escuchaba- Espero que seas feliz cada año que estés a mi lado que ya son 11-Phil mira con nostalgia una foto que colgaba en la pared de ellos 2 niños.

-Phil…ya no serán 11, será toda la eternidad como la canción de anoche, espero que tú y tu sonrisa me acompañen a donde quiera que vaya….esto no es desayuno –Estela mira la comida con brillitos en los ojos- es….es…. ¡Ramen! Delicioso ¿lo preparaste tu?-Estela come lentamente hasta que llega la hora de despedirse para poder verse de nuevo en el altar.

* * *

><p>-Hermana… esa canción que compusiste… ¿de qué trata?-Shinishi miraba con confusión la letra de la canción-<p>

-Shin…esta canción habla sobre el cariño que se sienten a pesar de los problemas, haciendo mención de su niñez, luego lo de Tabuu, también menciono a su amigo Vanitas de manera indirecta para terminar con la esperanza hacia el destino, me costó escribirla…pero es una sorpresa para nuestros padres, Lionell también compuso una canción pero la va a cantar el tío Gabriel- Kim miraba junto a su hermano la hoja donde había escrito la canción que se llamaba "Moments"

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaban como minutos bajo la perspectiva de los novios, y los invitados comenzaban a llegar de a poco, Gabriel junto con Amelia y Lionell recibían a los invitados.<p>

-Lio…invitaste a todo el país ¿O qué?-Gabriel miraba cuanta gente llegaba al pueblo en donde se encontraba el castillo en eso aparecen figuras que el príncipe reconoció al instante – Lio ¿ves a esas jóvenes de ahí? Ellas son Telyn y Shenil compañeras de lucha pero… ¿Quiénes son los chicos que las acompañan? –En eso las jóvenes se acercan a la entrada, Telyn tenía el arco por si las moscas, llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con tirantes hasta las rodillas con escote, con una apertura desde medio muslo, tacones rojos, un cinturón dorado, un lindo collar con una diadema dorada junto a un hombre albino, ojos verdes y moreno con traje negro. Shenil llevaba lo mismo que Telyn solo que con pocas diferencias como el color del vestido que es azul, color de cinturón que era negro, sin collar y con una diadema de metal acompañado de un chico de cabello castaño acaramelado hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color y piel bronceado con traje negro, Gabriel quedo impresionado al ver a las mujeres porque por lo que sabía no eran hermanas pero ahora eran idénticas- Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? –Saluda con gran entusiasmo el príncipe y ve de más cerca a los jóvenes- ¿Por qué soy el único que no tiene pareja?

Los 4 jóvenes exclamaron sonrojados a excepción de Shenil- ¡Nadie es pareja aquí!- luego hablo Telyn- Ellos son…el príncipe de Kasyel, Anker V-El mencionado hace una reverencia y Gabriel igual- y el otro es el Guardia Real, Crate –Este hace un saludo que Gabriel se lo devuelve gustosamente.

-Espero que disfruten de la velada –Los 4 jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y se iban pero el príncipe los detuvo- una pregunta chicas… ¿Son gemelas?-Las chicas dijeron un no al unisonó y se fueron con sus amigos- que extraño…se parecen mucho bueno siga… ¿me están tomando el pelo? No creí que mi hermana lo invitaría-Gabriel mira con los ojos como platos al siguiente invitado.

-¿Quién es él? Porque ella si la conozco, aparece en el juego Mario Galaxy, es la princesa Rosalina o en otras partes Estela, pero el que la acompaña es ¿su novio?-Gabriel se ríe de la ocurrencia de Lionell- ¿de qué te ríes?- Lionell estaba un poco enfadado.

-Nada malo, es que… el que la acompaña es Bruno Tabuyo o como lo conocen todos Buuta o como lo conoce todo el mundo en el país…Tabuu-Ante esto Lionell se coloca en pose de batalla- no es enemigo…el nos ayudo contra Law y me ayudo a ser humano de nuevo…pero admítelo, si todo el desastre que causo no hubiese ocurrido, nada de esto estaría pasando y ellos seguirían siendo "AMIGOS" ¿o no?-Gabriel se acerco a los dos- Bienvenidos al Hima…. Mierda era…Bienvenidos a esta velada… es una sorpresa verte Buuta.

El mencionado iba con un smoking y en el lado izquierdo llevaba una insignia de alas de mariposa-a mí también me sorprendió después de lo que hice a este bello lugar…de nuevo perdón por todos los problemas que cause- Buuta se entristeció y Rosalina quien tenía el mismo vestido pero con estrellas estampadas, le puso su mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes por eso, por lo menos yo, estoy agradecido por eso…sin ti Phillip no hubiese tenido el valor de declararse a Estela… aunque lo que paso después… ya no importa- Gabriel aprieta los puños al hablar de su amigo y cuñado.

-¿Aun estas enojado con él?-Rosalina pregunto aguantando una risita.

-Sí, pero la felicidad de mi hermana es lo primero…en fin…disfruten su estadía aquí- Gabriel les hizo una reverencia y los dejo pasar- Mira Lio…él es el único adulto del grupo, se llama Leo-Lionell miraba al chico que vestía un traje negro, camisa roja y zapatos negros- hola Leo…bienvenido.

Leo miraba todo los adornos que estaban en perfecta armonía- Denle mis respeto al organizador porque debió ser un dolor de cabeza-En eso Lionell se siente feliz porque alguien supo su verdadero dolor.

-De hecho casi me da un ataque mucho trabajo para un joven de 16 años y eso que ni siquiera me pagan…por cierto soy unos de los mejores amigos de Estela, soy Lionell- el pequeño hace una pequeña reverencia- que disfrute su estadía aquí-Lio ve como Leo se aleja- ¿Quiénes son esos?

-El es Iker pero…no sé quién es el otro-Gabriel mira detenidamente al desconocido, en eso los jóvenes se acercan.

-Me llamo Henry, es un gusto- el nuevo llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color azul cielo y unos pantalones de color blanco y negro mientras que Iker llevaba camisa de manga larga de color blanco, un pantalón de color negro y una bufanda gris.

-El es solo un loco que no me deja en paz por eso está aquí-Iker ve con desprecio a su acompañante- aun no sé como lo deje acompañarme.

Gabriel veía todo con una gota en su sien- bueno….espero que la pasen bien…espero- Gabriel mira con nerviosismo hasta que se van pero siente como un niño choca con sus pierna, este niño tenía un polo blanco debajo de un suéter de cuello largo color negro con detalles blancos, shorts por encima de la rodilla, calcetas de rayas grises y zapatos de vestir negros con un detalle dorado-¿te hiciste daño pequeñín?-El niño niega con la cabeza pero comienza a buscar por todos lados algo- ¿Qué perdiste?

En eso Amelia le da palmaditas en la espalda al niño llamando su atención y le muestra un peluche con ojos de botón al cual el niño lo abraza con mucho cariño, el niños junta su manos y hace una reverencia a lo que Amelia mueve sus manos a sus lados con una sonrisa diciendo "no te preocupes" muy cerca de ahí se oyó unos gritos- ¡HAKU! –el niño se puso a saltar moviendo sus cortos bracitos, haciendo señas a los que lo acompañaban.

Gabriel ve como Louis llega corriendo con Shinto y alguien que no conocía, Haku había salido corriendo porque vio algo interesante para el pero choco contra el príncipe- Bienvenidos… ¿este pequeño viene con ustedes?

-Si viene con nosotros, el es mi hermano pequeño-Dice Shinto que estaba en su forma de 15 años vestía una camisa gris, moño violeta, traje negro y su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta hacia abajo.

-¿Es mudo? Porque se ve que se lleva bien con mi hija que es sordomuda…pero no solo eso… el problema es que su vista….está empezando a fallar….tan solo tiene 6 años y tal vez en menos de 1 año quede ciega…es triste…-Gabriel mira a Amelia con una sonrisa triste y esta solo ladea la cabeza confundida.

-Pobrecilla, solo es una niña….espera ¿tu hija? ¿Cuánto años tienes?-Louis pregunto en shock, este tenía una gabardina turquesa oscuro con detalles dorados, camisa turquesa claro, chaleco de vestir aguamarina, pantalones grises y zapatos negros, Shinto arqueo una ceja y el acompañante que iba vestido con una camisa blanca con chaleco de vestir negro, corbata azul, pantalones y zapatos negros, miraba con detenimiento a Gabriel para determinar cuántos años tenía este.

-¿Eh? ¡AH! No no no no, no es lo que tu piensas… tengo 17 años y adopte a esta pequeña en el universo Pokemon… en esa aventura que estuve con Genne y otros mas ¿no te conto? Al igual que Estela…adopto a dos niños hace como 2 años atrás… ¿tampoco sabias? Vaya…. Por cierto ¿Quién es el que los acompaña?-El príncipe miro al desconocido.

Louis se sonrojo un poco y esto no paso desapercibido para Gabriel- El es Hachiro y es…es…

Gabriel sin ningún preámbulo dice sin preocupación- ¿tu novio?- esto hace que Hachiro se sonroje un poco pero Louis se sonroja violentamente- ¡Bingo! No te preocupes yo sé cómo se siente-El príncipe recuerda a Wellmey en su infancia y pubertad**- Bueno espero que se diviertan en esta velada-Ellos hacen una reverencia y se van con Haku, quien se despide de Amelia con las manos y esta le responde de igual forma para después mirar a Gabriel con una gran sonrisa- te has divertido mucho pequeña ¿eh? Mierda se me olvida que no me puede oír- Lionell se ríe a carcajadas de Gabriel pero algo llama su atención… a lo lejos venia un joven acompañado de misteriosas criaturas- Ese amigo mío es el famoso Testudo, el mismísimo del que Phillip siente celos-Lionell mira con asombro a las criaturas y a Testudo por lo que ve atentamente a cada uno de ellos.

Testudo llevaba un traje blanco que parecía una gabardina blanca con un pantalón-faldón tipo hindú, blanco con bordados en la espalda en dorado, azul zafiro y plateado simulando un mapa de estrellas antiguo, zapatos tipo mocasín blancos con detalles plateados y dorados, corona-tiara con estrellas confirmadas y unas cadenas en U, 3 cadenas frente al pecho plateadas como broche y un colgante colgando de 3 vueltas largas de cadenas plateadas que simula una estrella con detalles dorados.

Al lado de él venía una joven un poco bajita y llevaba un vestido de corte color azul y una sombrero puntiagudo azul, lleva una cinta plateada cruzada con una placa rectangular dorada con 3 símbolos que eran un árbol, una torre y un pergamino con una pluma de ave para escribir, Gabriel y Lionell se preguntaba si ella era un duende por la forma del sombrero.

Al lado de esa mujer había alguien que les inspiraba un poco de temor porque iba vestido por una túnica púrpura que le cubre con totalidad con bordes color negro y una cinta plateada con la placa dorada rectangular, como estaba totalmente tapado, no podían verle la cara pero solo veían unos ojos amarillos y les puso los pelos de punta.

Y arriba de todos ellos iban volando dos criaturas que eran una lechuza blanca y castaña que tenia puesta cinta plateada con la placa dorada, al lado de este animal, iba un ser que parecía un hada con fuego que flotaba a su alrededor que tenia lo mismo que la lechuza, ante el ultimo ser, Gabriel miro a Lionell que estaba atónico y puso sus manos en forma de pistolas y apunto a Lio y exclamo- ¡Ja! Te dije que las hadas existen ¿ves? Pa pa pa- imitando el sonido de la pistola Gabriel se ríe para cuando se calmo se acerco hacia donde estaba Testudo y compañía.

* * *

><p>Horas habían pasado y en el castillo una emocionada Estela se preparaba, las sirvientas le colocaban el vestido que era naranjo escotado con unos adornos color rojo, el vestido se abre al medio, guantes con diseño de enredaderas, una enorme cinta atrás, con una tiara que de los lados hay rosas y también de donde se afirma el velo, la princesa miraba con asombro su vestido, siempre soñó con casarse con un vestido blanco pero nunca se imagino que sería de su color favorito de repente sintió como le tironeaban el pelo y se dio vuelta para ver a pequeñas hadas que se enroscaban en su cabello para después tirarse para abajo y formar lindos rulos.<p>

-¿Qué? ¿Las hadas existen?...mierda le debo dinero a Gabriel…gracias pequeñitas… que hermoso les queda- Estela prefirió no usar maquillaje que esas cosas nunca les gustaron, era mejor al natural.

-Hija ¿no te quieres arrepentir?-El Rey entraba y veía con lagrimas en los ojos a su retoño que se estaba a punto de casar- te ves hermosa…feliz cumpleaños mi niña hermosa…el carruaje espera…toda la familia real ira allí… yo no te llevare al altar- Estela coloca una expresión dolida- ese honor me lo ha pedido Gabriel y yo se lo he concedido-vaya una boda donde la lógica se iba a la mierda… esta boda seria inolvidable.

Todo estaba listo, ella le agradeció a las hadas y se fue donde su padre para ir al carruaje, en efectivo estaban todos ahí…Gabriel iba hablando con Lionell quienes al notar a la novia sus mandíbulas cayeron, Melany y Jenny veía con emoción a su hermana mayor, Lucas y Antonia estaban felices porque ellos eran los encargados del diseño del vestido y la reina Elena…lloraba al saber que su pequeña ya seria adulta.

-Están todos…es lo más feliz que me ha pasado en la vida hasta ahora…quien sabe las otras sorpresas que la vida traerá-Estela con mucho cuidado se subió al carruaje y este empezó a andar, a unos cuantos metros la princesa se aguantaba el morderse los dedo porque tenía un guante y esa resistencia no duraría mucho pero algo la calmo, Lionell junto a Gabriel la abrazaron y comenzaron a recordar las estupideces de niños, las bromas, las burlas, la muerte del antiguo general que fue un golpe bajo sobre todo para la princesa hasta que finalmente llegaron a la iglesia, Estela veía a sus damas de honores pero hay un pequeño problema Kim no está…pero ella era la principal, esto coloca más nerviosa a la novia.

-no….no debe…. ¿por qué? Kim… ¡NO PUEDO! –Estela salta del carruaje y se coloca en pose para salir corriendo del lugar pero Melany y Lucas se bajan rápidamente a detenerla- ¡DÉJENME! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡TENGO NERVIOS! –la princesa forcejeaba y adentro de la iglesia Phillip estaba igual pero de verdad igual-

-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO VA A VENIR! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE DESPERTAR DE ESTE LINDO SUEÑO!-Marth y Testudo agarraban al novio para que no saliera corriendo, todos los invitados tenían una gotita en la sien pero solo uno atino a hacer lo que una persona desesperada haría, Elliot se paro camino hacia el altar y le pego un combo al estilo Sumia*** a Phillip, quien cayó sentado y todo el mundo le aplaudía al narcisista por haber callado al novio.

Afuera las cosas también se habían calmado por lo que Estela agarro su ramo de Flores y se dispuso a entrar pero que daba un paso pero a la vez retrocedía hasta que el valor tomo riendas en la situación y agarro el brazo de su hermano para entrar cuando dio el primer paso escucho algo que la dejo atónica.

_La la la la_

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es el capitulo…Estela esta mas que contenta pero los nervios la motivaron a salir corriendo menos mal que los otros estaban ahí para detenerla.<strong>

***Apodo de niños, Phillip era el "Niño desafortunado", Lionell "El Abandonado" y Gabriel "La Sombra" (que cruel .-.)**

****Con eso ya deberían saber la mayoría de la historia de Gabriel, Wellmey y Felicia o por lo menos la temática.**

*****Referencia de la "cachetada" de Sumia a Chrom**

**Pd: ¿alguien pensó que Estela estuviera a punto de dejar plantado a Phillip en el altar?**

**Pd2: pucha que son nerviosos los novios**

**Pd3: ¿harían lo mismo que hizo Elliot? Los salvo a todos de los griteríos**

**Pd4: ¿de dónde vendrían esas hadas?**

**Pd5: Gabriel sigue siendo un niño ¿no?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que es el penúltimo.**


	3. La boda

"_**LA BODA"**_

_La la la la_

Estela y Phillip se esperaban la típica canción de boda pero esta canción era totalmente desconocida, la voz que la cantaba era hermosa por lo que Phil comenzó a buscar por todas partes a la dueña de esa voz y la encontró.

Arriba de las puertas de la iglesia había un balcón y en ese balcón se encontraba Kim, con micrófono en mano y mirando todo con una gran alegría sigue cantando:

_Tu corazón empezó a arder_

_Y pude oler tu aroma_

_Ese fue el final del sueño_

_Y el comienzo de todo_

Estela caminaba con lentitud por el pasillo que le parecía que era eterno, Gabriel la miro con dulzura y ve a todos los invitados con una sonrisa, el sabia de la canción porque Lionell se lo había informado, esta canción era un resumen de la vida de Estela principalmente por lo que Gabriel miro a Estela quien se contenía de llorar.

_Lo que adoraba se veía_

_Hermoso en ti,_

_Incluso llego a ser más brillante,_

_Al no poder alcanzarlo._

_Los fragmentos de tus sueños rotos_

_Apuñalaron mi corazón,_

_Dejando un dolor que nunca olvidare_

Estela y Phillip sabían muy bien a qué se refería esta pequeña parte de la canción, la infancia de ellos, el cuándo ocultaron sus sentimientos del otro para después separarse de forma abrupta y violenta, hablo del bombardeo al pueblito donde vivía Phillip, donde Estela lo había dado por muerto y Phillip no sabía si saldría con vida de la guerra que le habían obligado a participar, estuvo casi un año desaparecido hasta que un día volvió con múltiples fracturas y heridas pero lo más importante…..con vida.

_Si mi vida es tan pasajera como una flor,_

_Floreceré plenamente a tu lado,_

_Y después de ver tu sonrisa_

_Me dejare morir, en silencio_

Lionell sonreía porque Kim supo cómo llegar hasta el corazón de los novios ya que ambos estaban con las lagrimas asomando por los recuerdos que fluían con cada verso, Phillip estaba recordando la flor que le dio Estela hace 11 años atrás y que el aún conserva, Estela recordaba los golpes que le daba en sus momentos tsunderes.

_Como quisiera ver_

_El paisaje que viste_

_Antes de empujado a ese abismo de desesperación._

_Tu desnudo corazón esta deambulando_

_Por no tener a donde ir,_

_Y está poniendo espinas a su alrededor_

_Por temor a ser tocado._

Esto a Estela la marco por recordar toda la desesperación y tristeza que causo Tabuu, la estúpida decisión, el comportamiento frio con Vanitas, la extraña pregunta del ciego, con todo esto en mente Estela ya no sabe ni que pensar, si esa aventura fue lo mejor o peor de su vida pero algo era seguro…si eso no hubiera pasado, nada de esto estaría sucediendo como el famoso dicho "No hay arcoíris sin tormenta" y se acordó de Paula, luego le preguntaría como estaba a Ness.

_Si pudiera aletear como un pájaro,_

_Volaría hacia a ti,_

_Y ofrecería mi ala_

_A tu espalda herida._

Los que conocieron al ciego, se acordaban de él, Estela quería que vacio fuera el que iba a entregar los anillos pero el ya no estaba en el plano de los existentes cuando de repente comienzan a caer pétalos de rosas desde arriba por lo que los gemelos Namikaze miran al responsable que no era más que un pájaro de plumas blancas y azules.

-¿Vacio? ¿Eres...tu?-Los gemelos preguntaron al unisonó y Estela sonrió cuando el pájaro fue volando hasta pararse al lado de Amelia o sea de los anillos- bueno al menos se cumplió lo que quería ¿verdad Gabriel?-Estela miraba con felicidad el pájaro.

_La la la la_

_La la la_

_Seré cualquier cosa_

_Que tú me pidas,_

_Así que puedes dejar_

_De ser presa del miedo_

Con esto último Gabriel dejo a Estela en el altar y se fue a sentar al medio de Felicia y Wellmey-Mierda…no pude sentarme en un lugar mejor-pensó él pero en eso Gabriel se sonroja a mil porque el duque coloca su brazo alrededor del príncipe y Felicia trata de sacar su brazo-chicos…em…-el príncipe se saca el brazo y le toma las manos a los que están sentados a su lado por lo que ambos se sonrojan.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de la Princesa Estela Namikaze y el Militar Phillip Kazehana-Los mencionados se miran y se toman de las manos.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente porque el sermón que daba el "Papa"* era totalmente aburrido, Estela miraba para todas partes buscando algo para distraerse, Phillip se movía un poco esperando a que dijeran las palabras más importantes y para qué hablar los invitados…algunos estaban hasta dormidos hasta que finalmente llego la hora de los juramentos en pocas palabras…la misa se terminaba para dar paso a la fiesta.

-Y que nunca los separe… pueden pasar los anillos-El sacerdote le hace una seña a Amelia quien levanta la almohada para que el pájaro tome un anillo y se lo pase a Phillip, quien le sonrió al pajarito.

-Yo Phillip Kazehana, prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe-El militar toma con delicadeza la mano de Estela, le desliza el anillo para darle un casto beso en ella, a lo que la princesa se sonrojo.

- Yo Estela Namikaze, prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe- La princesa toma la mano de Phillip y desliza el anillo para tomarse de las manos y mirar al sacerdote.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o callé para siempre- En el puesto de Gabriel, Felicia y Wellmey sujetaban al príncipe para que no impidiera la boda.

-En el nombre del señor yo los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia-Phillip espero todo el día por esa simple palabra por lo que agarro a Estela de la cintura y la beso con pasión a pesar de los aplausos, luego la cargo al estilo nupcial hacia la salida.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vayan a la fiesta! ¡Nosotros después vamos! Por si acaso…hay mucha pero mucha cerveza y alcohol-Phillip anuncio para los invitados que la mayoría comenzó a correr como animales a la salida para alcanzar una botella de licor- mierda… ¡A CORRER!-Phillip corrió lo más rápido que pudo con Estela en brazos mientras ella miraba cuando este se iba a tropezar para restregárselo en la cara toda la vida pero para mala suerte de ella…nada malo paso.

Entonces llegaron a la playa a observar el atardecer, Phillip quedo embobado mirando a su esposa quien tenía una mirada serena y con la brisa su pelo volaba, se veía hermosa en esa postura y se hizo nota mental de crear un cuadro.

* * *

><p>-¿Enserio el hizo este cuadro? –Preguntaba una joven de 20 años a su abuela emocionada<p>

-Así es "Kanse-rry", el se acordaba perfectamente de esta imagen grabada en su cabeza y la pinto para recordar el día de su boda ¿quieres seguir escuchando la historia?-La joven asintió lista para oír.

* * *

><p>-Esto…es pacifico ¿no lo crees? Sinceramente este es un sueño hecho realidad-Phillip se sentó en la arena y Estela hace lo mismo- ¿imaginaste que este día llegaría?-El militar no podía dejar de mirar a la princesa.<p>

-Sinceramente no… siempre pensaba que te gustaba otra chica…que no fuera violenta contigo… de verdad… ¿Cómo llegaste a soportarme por tantos años? se que eres sadomasoquista pero…a veces te trataba tan mal…y a un así permaneciste a mi lado ¿Por qué?-Estela miraba la arena aguantando las lagrimas pero eran de ¿desesperación, arrepentimiento, felicidad o todas juntas?

Phil sonríe con ternura y apoya se cabeza encima de la cabeza de la princesa- yo te conocí tierna y dulce, yo te conocí cuando tenias 6 años… desde ahí que comenzó todo, después cambiante tu actitud 4 años después y yo ya estaba enamorado de ti o me gustabas mucho que con el tiempo ese sentimiento se volvió fuerte, además, no te lo dije hace 11 años atrás "No se preocupe su alteza, la voy a proteger de todo peligro, lo prometo"-con eso ultimo Phil beso a su esposa en la frente.

-Phil…yo…-Estela mira el mar y abre los ojos como platos al ver a ese mismo pájaro arriba de una botella con un papel en su interior, flotando hacia ellos- ¿Qué es?-La princesa al acercarse, el pájaro sale volando para luego desaparecer- adiós…vació-susurra Estela, luego saca el papel que decía:

"_Felicitaciones por tu boda, Estela…gracias por responderme la pregunta que te hice hace algunos meses, como no lleve regalo te dejo este como uno porque acabo de observar algo que a ti te va a gustar…búscalo en el bosque, espero que seas muy feliz. _

_ Atte. Vacio._

Estela lloro porque ese pájaro de verdad era vació, luego le dijo a Phillip que buscaran algo que llamara la atención dentro del bosque por lo que se separaron a buscar, hasta que finalmente Estela lo encontró…otro milagro para ellos dos.

* * *

><p>En la fiesta había de todo, papas hervidas, cerveza, sake, vodka, pizza y para la cena spaghetti, en fin de todo y para todos los gustos, algunos bailaban sin parar, otros estaban borrachos y la música sonaba muy fuerte pero Gabriel escucho algo que lo dejo perplejo por lo que pidió que todos se callaran para escuchar bien lo que había oído y todo el mundo abrió la boca al escuchar un llanto de bebe que se acercaba, cual fue la sorpresa de todos al ver entrar a Estela con un bebe en brazos.<p>

-Hermana…me estas asustando… ¿Cómo tuviste a Lucero? Porque llevas solo 1 mes de embarazo-Gabriel estaba en shock ¿Cómo era todo esto posible? Ella no es anormal….o ¿sí?

-No tonto…este bebe lo encontramos abandonado en medio del bosque, pobrecilla criatura, además es un niño- Estela acariciaba al niño que tenía el pelo verde, un ojo azul y el otro verde con la piel blanca- hemos decidido colocarle…. Kyoei Kokoro…ese será su nombre…-Kim y Shin se acercaron a ver a su nuevo hermanito- Kyoei mira…son tus hermanos-El pequeñín sonríe y estira su manito donde los niños quienes agarran su pequeñita palma con gusto- ¡bien! ¡Que siga la fiesta!-con eso la música siguió sonando.

Estela esta saludando a todos los invitados, está muy contenta al ver a sus amigos en ese momento tan especial y a lo lejos ve a una persona que no creía que vendría, esa persona llevaba pantalón negro, camisa blanca con saco negro, moño y zapatos negros, sin gorro, esa persona no era más que Jin por lo que fue a saludarlo-Hola Jin… sinceramente no creía que vendrías y ¿vienes acompañado? ¿Tu pareja?-Estela veía a la hermosa joven delgada, pelo largo castaño con ojos cafés, llevaba un vestido azul casi hasta las rodillas y zapatos formales.

-Hola Tsukina, bonita boda por cierto-Jin mira a Phillip que está conversando un poco más allá pensando "Si…bonita a pesar del incidente del novio" por lo que suspira pesadamente- y si…ella es mi pareja, se llama Aurora.

-No sabía que tenias pareja-Louis se acerba con su grupo hacia ellos pero aparte de los que ya estaban, habían 3 mas.

Una era de cabello castaño corto un poco por encima de los hombros con una diadema morada, ojos marrones. Lleva puesto un vestido color morado que le llega hasta las rodillas con una cinta verde en la cintura, guantes lilas por encima del codo y tacones morados.

El otro era de cabello rubio un poco largo y ojos azules. Llevaba traje negro con camisa azul marino y zapatos de vestir negros con un adorno plateado.

Y el ultimo era un viejo amigo de Gabriel, el de descendencia asiática, Genne un chico de cabello blanco, con dos mechones más largos en la parte posterior, es de rasgos muy delicados; ojos verde azul claros.

Lleva su cabello sujeto a una coleta hacia abajo, con una especie de sombrero rojo con detalles dorados y una gargantilla dorada, un saco rojo estilo oriental con detalles dorados en las pangas con el cuello levantado y franjas doradas surcándole el pecho, pantalones de un rojo un poco más oscuro y zapatillas orientales color marrón con detalles dorados.

-Sí que trajiste invitados Louis ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? Solo reconozco a Hachiro-Estela miraba a todas las nuevas caras.

-Muy bien los presentare, ella es Wendy, el Matheo, Ge…-Gabriel interrumpe, corriendo hacia el grupo.

-¡Genne! ¿Cómo estás? Por lo que veo recibiste mi invitación-El mencionado lo miraba extraño, luego se acordó de la aventura- oh…es cierto…soy yo…Gabriel, solo que en mi forma humana… así soy yo en realidad-El príncipe sonreía.

-¿en serio? Pero Gabriel-san yo…me lo imagine con una apariencia más…varonil-Gabriel quedo en shock y todos los demás rieron, Estela le había advertido a Gabriel que si se dejaba el pelo largo se iban a burlar pero él lo ignoro, el pobre de Genne se avergonzó un poco por haber dicho tal comentario- Lo siento Gabriel-san pero…un momento… ¿Dónde está Haku?-Todos dejaron de reír y miraron donde supuestamente estaba Haku pero no había nada más que un espacio vacío.

-No se preocupen, está jugando con Amelia por ahí-y efectivamente estaba ahí, jugando con ella con su peluche-sin embargo tienen que darse cuenta cuando el chiquitín se vaya-El príncipe miraba como su hija jugaba con un niño con normalidad-Genne ¿no vas a saludar a Felicia? A ella le gustara verte-Genne asiente y se va con Gabriel- Nos vemos después.

Estela y Wendy estaban conversando animadamente sobre algo que no pasa desapercibido para Jin quien escucha la conversación pero al instante hubiese preferido no escucharla-¿Quién de ustedes es Matheo?-El mencionado levanto la mano y Jin puso una mueca de dolor-Esto no te va a gustar mucho pero…ven…tienes que escuchar algo-Matheo se acerco con un poco de miedo.

-así que le lanzaste una secadora…eso no duele nada, ¿te doy un consejo Wendy? Pégale con una escoba o roca y veras que funciona…te lo digo por experiencia propia-Estela decía esto con mucho orgullo

-¿Y tú le hacías todo eso a Phillip?-Wendy miraba a Estela con asombro.

-Si… ¿Cuántas veces lo habré enviado al hospital? Pero lo único que te digo que no hagas nunca es…tirarlo por las escaleras, me arrepiento de eso…-Matheo siente el miedo correr por sus venas por la conversación de las Tsunderes hasta que Gabriel toma el micrófono.

-Bien, bien espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta, ha llegado la hora de que los novios bailen pero no va a ser la misma de todas las bodas, esta canción la hizo Lionell para nuestros lazos de amistad, porque además de ser esposos aun siguen siendo amigos, ¿alguien que sepa leer partituras y tocar guitarra? que lo necesitamos-En eso Jin levanta la mano- Gracias Jin…bien ¿Dónde están los novios?-Estela y Phillip se acercan al centro del escenario- muy bien, esta canción va para nosotros 4 en realidad, que las disfruten, ok listos en…3,2,1 ¡YA!-en eso la canción suena, los novios comienzan a bailar luego Gabriel comienza a cantar:

_Como siempre yo estoy aquí_

_Viendo el sol caer en esta ciudad_

_Y me pierdo aquí sin saber qué hacer_

_Sin ti perdido estoy, ven por favor_

_Caminar por una senda igual_

_No tengo palabras para explicarte_

_Algo hay…yo se que aun algo hay_

_Que permanece, que permanece_

_Y es nuestra amistad._

En pocas palabras la canción hablaba de la amistad que se tenían los 4, siempre estando ahí para cualquier situación, todos perdidos si alguien faltaba, unidos con el dolor que gracias al mago lograron, nada de esto hubiese pasado sin el apoyo de todos, los amigos son el único tesoro que se puede mantener hasta la muerte pero ojo…esta en ti cuidarlos y no dejar que nadie se los lleve lejos de ti.

_No puedo olvidarte ni sacarte de mi corazón_

_Pero me ayuda a continuar_

_Mira hacia el cielo y ve las nubes que hablando están_

_Sabrás de qué hablo yo…si sabrás que hablo yo._

_Mi alma a vagado un tiempo aquí_

_Inmaduro e impulsivo_

_Pero sé que ser así me ayudara_

"_Por siempre mantener nuestra amistad"_

_Créeme ya que no estarás_

_Te guiare siempre que confundida vas_

_Tú sabrás que no te dejare_

_Llegue a tu vida con alegría_

_Tú solo confía en mí_

En esa estrofa Phillip y Estela bailaban al compas de la música contagiando así a los otros, uno por uno se iban con sus parejas a bailar incluso los niños bailaban, tenían que admitirlo…Lionell hizo un trabajo esplendido, Estela varias veces había pensado que Lio debió llamarse Esplendido por las cosas que siempre hace para levantar el ánimo a los demás, el era experto en dejar recuerdos inolvidables.

_Mira hacia el cielo y a las estrellas veras brillar_

_Cerca siempre tú estarás_

_Y este camino por donde andas siempre brillara_

_Como un gran sol…_

_Como un gran sol…_

_Como un gran sol..._

_Con cada parte de tu gran personalidad yo estaré…_

_Por siempre feliz…_

_Yo estaré siempre feliz_

Esto dio por finalizado la canción, todo el público les aplaudió a Gabriel y a los novios quienes terminaron con un tierno beso en los labios pero esto no acababa ahí-Ahora todas las mujeres amontónense al medio porque llego la hora de lanzar el ramo de flores-Gabriel se reía de como las mujeres o la mayoría se colocaban ahí como locas mientras otras fueron ahí con normalidad, Estela se dio media vuelta y tomo impulso hasta que finalmente lo lanzo con una fuerza descomunal hasta que llego a las manos de alguien.

-Es oficial, tienes que casarte con Hachiro si o si –Se escucho el grito emocionado de Wendy, porque efectivamente el ramo le había caído a Louis y eso que él ni estaba cerca del gran grupo de mujeres, el pobre chico estaba rojo ya que la mirada de su novio estaba puesta en el, con una gran sonrisa.

-Louis si vas a hacer una boda…quiero ser la primera en ser invitada-Estela miraba un poco apenada a Louis ya que toda la atención estaba en el, incluido la de su novio.

-Felicitaciones Louis ahora traigan una silla-Todo el mundo miro con cara de WTF a Gabriel- ¿Qué? Ahora es tiempo de la liga, Phillip tienes que sacarle la liga de la pierna de Estela con la boca…oye no te sonrojes, es tu esposa ¿recuerdas? Además ya lo has hecho antes no por nada está embarazada-Gabriel y su hermana se reían se Phillip que estaba como un tomate maduro-Bien llego la silla- Estela coloca su pierna derecha en la silla y se sube un poco el vestido para dejar visible la liga- ¿Qué esperas? Con la boca, con la boca –Todo el mundo coreaba junto a Gabriel, Phillip meditaba pero finalmente lo hizo, con sus dientes agarro la liga y la fue deslizando de la pierna de Estela lentamente sin ayuda de las manos hasta que la saco y se dio media vuelta para lanzarla, los hombres se instalaron atrás de Phil dispuestos a atrapar la liga, luego la lanzo y le cayó a Link en la cabeza, Zelda y los demás smashers se reían por la suerte de su compañero.

Luego de eso hicieron concursos como la mesa pide, la silla musical que la gano Elliot, quien se la sabe cante que la gano Sonic, etc.

Estela y Phillip fueron a hablar con Testudo quien trajo invitados bien peculiares y este les trajo un regalo muy lindo…mejor dicho 2…una caja con 4 gemas que representa la amistad de ellos, que dentro de esa caja había un deseo que solo la pareja podía pedir, por lo que ambos decidieron guardar ese deseo hasta que realmente lo necesiten y el otro, una invitación para Tales World de parte de Maka, la emperatriz de dicho lugar…después de pensar un rato, decidieron ir para allá en la luna de miel.

* * *

><p>- ¿No hay nada más en la historia?- "Kanse-rry" miraba a su abuela en forma de suplica, mientras la viejita se reía.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es el penúltimo cap…en unas horas subo el ultimo porque ya lo tengo listo pero tengo que agregarles mas cosas.<strong>

***Manera de burlarse del sacerdote XD**

**Pd: ¿Quién es "Kanse-rry"? ¿Y por qué esta en un museo? **

**Las canciones que utilice con 2 la primera es Moments de Ayumi hamasaki y la segunda de Michi to you all de Aluto y es el segundo ending de Naruto Shippuden (y estoy esperando que saquen la película .-.)**

**Eso es todo…nos leemos en unas horas :3**


	4. Mi vida¿fue así?

"_**MI VIDA… ¿FUE ASÍ?"**_

-Abuela… ¿Qué paso con Vanitas? ¿Cómo era él en su forma humana? -"Kanse-rry" miraba el museo dedicado a una persona en especial.

-Mi niña eso nadie lo sabe…Estela decidió ocultarlo a través del tiempo en su país, para proteger a su amigo, un secreto su verdadero nombre era vacio y esa fue otras cosas que Estela oculto para evitar que los codiciosos de poder estén detrás de él-la anciana miraba los cuadros del museo que quedaba en Inglaterra, lugar donde antiguamente estaba Sillia- Mira hija…ahí está el cuadro de sus 7 hijos… La primera Kim, luego Shinishi, luego Kyoei Kokoro, luego Lucero, luego los gemelos el niño Ori y la niña Hime para terminar con la menor…Sakura.

-Wow…mira allí hay estatuas de los héroes de la esperanza…debió ser una aventura genial, esa Estela sí que era suertuda…me gustaría tener una aventura como la de ella- "Kanse-rry" miraba su collar en forma de mariposa.

-Una aventura peligrosa….jajaja eso deberías saberlo tu **Emerina**.

-¡Abuela! Está bien que sea la **reencarnación **de la legendaria Estela pero… ¿Cómo pretendes que me acuerde? Además si Inglaterra era Sillia hace 2500 años atrás ¿Por qué naci en Japón? –Emerina se había enojado y mucho.

-Hace años cuando ocurrió la alianza anglo-japonesa los genes de la familia real de Sillia se fueron para Japón y cuando Inglaterra conquisto a Estados Unidos los genes de Lionell y Phillip se fueron para allá…y Gabriel…no se qué paso con el… no sé si reencarno o que…

Emerina Namikaze es una joven de 20 años con el pelo largo con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo izquierdo color negro, ojos celestes, mide 1,78, lleva audífonos grandes de color naranjo, el collar de mariposa de Estela, una polera que solo le tapa los grandes pechos color blanca, chaqueta color roja abierta, un tatuaje de un cisne en el estomago, pantalones jeans y botas de cuero negras.

Ella es la vocalista de la famosa banda de J-POP "Kokoro" su nombre artístico es "Kanse-rry" ahora estaba en una gira mundial y justo pasaban por Inglaterra, donde venían las raíces de Emerina, tiene una mascota llamada Black y es un gato negro con ojos celestes pero misteriosamente el Gato tiene un collar de dragón, Ella y su mascota son tan apegados que parecen hermanos de hecho así llama Emerina a Black.

-Abuela…mi vida ¿fue así?...es que la legendaria Estela…tuvo una vida genial en cambio yo… no tengo nada…-Emerina miraba el cuadro en donde se veía a Estela

-Pero mija…tienes una vida de super estrella…pero quien sabe…**Tal vez tengas una aventura como la de ella**-La abuela dijo esto con un tono de sabiduría y Emerina que ella ocultaba algo- bien…te espero en el hotel…no llegues tarde-la viejita se va muy lentamente a tomar una taxi.

Emerina ve los cuadros con detenimiento y se adentra mas al museo…todo esta hermoso en la perspectiva de la cantante hasta que ve un cuadro de Estela y Phillip juntos, por lo que se queda mirándolo con una cara soñadora.

-Válgame dios…si es…-Emerina se da vuelta a ver al dueño de esa voz- wow…por un momento creí que eras la chica del cuadro…em… ¿te asuste?

-No fue nada…señor… desde que cruce la puerta del museo, me miran como si fuese un fantasma…tal vez es por el increíble parentesco con la legendaria-Emerina miraba al joven y se dio cuenta de que era similar al chico que aparecía en los cuadros, era peliverde, con una chaqueta y pantalones militares con manchas cafes, un par de placas con una medalla de héroe, una boina verde con un símbolo en ella, ojos verdes, botas de cuero, con una pequeña inscripción en una insignia que hay a su lado derecho y con unos dibujos que decían su rango que era sargento- tú te pareces al esposo de Estela…

-¿eh?-El peliverde se acerca al cuadro donde está la cantante y se sorprende- Wow… increíble…nos parecemos bastante a eso 2-el chico miraba a Emerina con brillos en los ojos.

-Entonces no falta mucho para que se casen-se burlo una voz a lo lejos, luego esa silueta se fue acercando más y más hasta dejar ver a un peliazul con un antifaz rojo en su cabeza, ojos azules, chaqueta azul con un cuello al estilo naruto de color blanco y una franja blanca por su pecho, guantes sin dedos cafés, pantalones azules y zapatillas rojas- Hasta que encontraste a alguien…Flippy… no sabía que lo lograrías tan rápido.

-Cállate Splendid…. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada…solo le hable creyendo que era la joven de los cuadros…y aparte no se…que es pero…cada vez que veo un cuadro de esa tal Estela siento como un vacio dentro de mí y no sé porque- Flippy tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-Te comprendo amigo…veo todos los cuadros y siento un gran vacío en mi corazón sobre todo con este cuadro…-Emerina, Flippy y Splendid se acercaron al cuadro donde estaban retratados Estela, Gabriel, Phillip y Lionell en un abrazo grupal, cuando en la mochila de Emerina se empieza a mover bruscamente.

-Cálmate Black…por favor….te van a descubrir- Emerina abrió su mochila para ver a un gato dentro de ella.

-Qué lindo gato…que extraño collar… ¿Por qué uno de dragón?-Splendid miraba al gato de forma curiosa pero al momento en que todos miraron a el gato, todos sintieron una alegría enorme ¿Por qué?

-Oye… ¿de dónde eres?-Flippy no apartaba la vista de los que estaban a su lado.

-Soy de Japón…me llamo E…-Flippy y Splendid miraron rápidamente a Emerina como sabiendo lo que iba a decir-E…Emerina… y ustedes ¿de donde son?

-Yo y mi amigo Flippy venimos de Estados Unidos pero un amigo nos invito a viajar para Inglaterra y por eso estamos aquí-Emerina entendió quienes eran los jóvenes que estaban con ella…eran las reencarnaciones de Phillip y Lionell- Bueno Emerina tenemos que irnos… espero volver a verte pronto ¿no Flippy?-Este solo bufo- nos vemos…- se fueron los dos dejando a Black y Emerina solos.

-Quizá…tenga mi historia como la tuvo Estela… quizás…tengo que salir para aclarar mis dudas… ¿Vamos Black? –el gato solo maulló y Emerina salió del museo a las calles de Inglaterra sin saber lo que le espera.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es el fin de este fic… supongo que nadie espero esto…bueno una sola persona sabia de esta parte del fic :3 por cierto gracias por leer este fic.<strong>

**Pd: ¿alguien reconoció a Flippy y Splendid?**

**Pd2: ¿creen en las reencarnaciones?**

**Pd3: ¿Por qué el gato lleva un collar de Dragón?**

**Eso es todo…nos leemos después **


End file.
